Various configurations of ice scrapers have been used in the past for scraping ice and snow from the windshield of vehicles. The earliest forms of such scrapers were metal but with the advent of many types of plastic materials it is today more common that such scrapers be formed of a plastic material which is hard enough to scrape off ice but not so hard to damage the windshield glass itself. Of course, many different configurations of such plastic have been used.
A problem associated with the use of such plastic scrapers is that the edge becomes dull after extensive use and at some point becomes so dull that the scraper is no longer useful, or at least not efficient, for its intended purpose and is discarded, rather than re-sharpened.
Because of this situation wherein plastic scrapers are disposed of once the edge becomes dull, there has developed a need to extend the useful life of this type of a scraper.